familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
New London, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 7295 |population_density_km2 = 507.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1314.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 234 |elevation_ft = 768 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 44 |latm = 23 |lats = 14 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 44 |longs = 25 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 920 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-56925 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1570226 |website = www.newlondonwi.org |footnotes = }} New London is a city in Outagamie and Waupaca Counties in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. Founded in 1851, the population was 7,295 at the 2010 census. Of this, 5,685 were in Waupaca County, and 1,640 were in Outagamie County. The city has a Saint Patrick's Day Parade, Irish Fest, and week-long festivities, when the city's name is changed to "New Dublin" for the week.St. Patrick's Day Parade & Irish Fest - New London, WI USA The American Water Spaniel was developed as a registered breed by F. J. Pfeifer of New London.http://www.americanwaterspanielclub.org/Breed/Breed.htm It was named the state dog in 1986. History New London was established in 1852 and was named after New London, Connecticut by Reeder Smith, one of the town's founders whose father was from there. Reeder Smith built the plank road between Appleton and Stevens Point. New London became a lumber center and the terminus of steamboats plying the Wolf River from Oshkosh.Wisconsin Encyclopedia By Federal Writers' Project of the Works Progress Administration, Jennifer L. Herman page 430 Geography New London is located at (44.387142, -88.740140). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. New London sits on both the Wolf and Embarrass Rivers, making it a destination for boaters and fishermen. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 7,295 people, 3,038 households, and 1,903 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,310 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.2% White, 0.2% African American, 0.7% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 3.8% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.9% of the population. There were 3,038 households of which 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.0% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.4% were non-families. 32.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 37.4 years. 25.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.4% were from 25 to 44; 24.5% were from 45 to 64; and 15.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.4% male and 50.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 7,085 people, 2,894 households, and 1,843 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,265.5 people per square mile (488.5/km²). There were 3,045 housing units at an average density of 543.9 per square mile (209.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.64% White, 0.20% African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.28% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.46% of the population. There were 2,894 households out of which 33.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.9% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.3% were non-families. 30.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.98. In the city, the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 18.8% from 45 to 64, and 15.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $37,491, and the median income for a family was $49,028. Males had a median income of $34,481 versus $21,728 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,153. About 3.8% of families and 5.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Culture Museums The New London Public Museum, which was founded in 1917, contains exhibits on local and natural history and Native American and world cultures.Museum Five historic buildings can be toured at the Heritage Historical Village, which includes a railroad museum.Heritage Historical Village / Railroad Museum - New London, WI Performing arts The Wolf River Theatrical Troupe produces plays and productions throughout various sites in New London including Crystal Falls and the New London High School.Wolf River Theatrical Troupe A professional western stunt show called "Whips, Garters, and Guns Wild West Review" performed by movie stunt performers has its home in New London. Its performances are also held in other cities at fairs, festivals, rodeos, and business places each summer.Whips Garters and Guns Western Stunt Show Festivals and parades s" kick off week-long festivities by renaming New London to New Dublin http://www.newdublin.com ]] Each March, Wisconsin's largest St. Patrick's Day parade is held with an Irish Fest and sponsored by the Shamrock Club of New Dublin, as the town is renamed "New Dublin" for the week. Weeknight Irish festivities are also scheduled that include Irish entertainment, an Irish Ceili, Finnegan's wake, and Irish caroling. Corned beef and cabbage is served in local restaurants that week too.St. Patrick's Day Parade & Irish Fest - New London, Wisconsin Early in August the New London Heritage Historical Society holds its annual "Heritage Days and Rail Fest" event with a buckskinners rendezvous encampment at New London’s Heritage Historical Village.Heritage Days & Rail Fest - New London, Wisconsin A September "Cheese and Sausage Fall Family Fest" is held downtown, and late in the year is the "Holiday of Wonder" festivity with a parade, children's crafts, a live nativity scene, and a "Santa Land".Festivals - New London, Wisconsin Recreation in downtown New London]] Situated on both the Embarrass River and Wolf River, New London is a year-round fisherman's paradise with some of the earliest walleye fishing in the state.Fishing / Boating - New London, Wisconsin New London is also a popular destination for river tubing, canoeing, and camping.Tubing & Canoeing - New London, Wisconsin Tube and canoe rentals with a shuttle service are available on the scenic Little Wolf River four miles west of town.Wolf River Trips and Campground > Tubing & Canoeing The par-70 Shamrock Heights Golf and Supper Club has 18 holes of both traditional and links style.Shamrock Heights Golf Club Grand Cinema Theatres, located downtown on North Water Street, is another great stop in New London. The "Grand" auditorium, built in 1895 and completed in 1896, has offered services such as an opera house, community center, and, currently, a modern-day movie theatre. Newton-Blackmour State Trail The Newton Blackmour State Trail extends 24 miles from Seymour, WI to New London, WI. The trail is used for snowmobiles, snowshoing, and cross country skiing in winter and hiking, biking and horse back riding in summer. The name "Newton-Blackmour" is made up from the four incorporated communities on the trail. Education The School District of New London comprises 10 buildings: four elementary schools, one middle school/intermediate school, one high school, (New London High School), a transportation department building, a grounds department shop, and an administrative office. Notable people * Hannibal Dixon, Wisconsin politician and president of New London * William H. Hatton, Wisconsin politician * David E. Hutchison, Wisconsin politician * F. Badger Ives, Wisconsin politician * Theodore Knapstein, Wisconsin politician and mayor of New London * Walter Melchior, Wisconsin politician * Robert F. Morneau, Roman Catholic bishop * Mary Mullarkey, Chief Justice of the Colorado Supreme Court * Frank Lewis Nason, geologist * Edward Nordman, Wisconsin politician * Hector H. Perry, Chairman of the North Dakota Democratic Party * Marcus Plant, educator * Dennis Sommers, baseball player * Jack Voight, Wisconsin State Treasurer References External links * City of New London * New London Tourism Commission * Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1892 1898 1904 1913 Category:Settlements established in 1851 Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Irish-American culture in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Waupaca County, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Outagamie County, Wisconsin Category:1851 establishments in Wisconsin